


singing in the shower

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I used google translate for like two words, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multilingual Character, Sherlock Sings, Short, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: Sherlock sings in the shower John is interested. I got the idea from a headcanon. "Sherlock sings in foreign languages while showering."-bbcsherlockheadconon.tumblr





	

It had taken john a very long time to notice it. It wasn’t until he was two months into his flat share with Sherlock when he noticed the quiet melody coming from behind the bathroom door. He had stumbled on it completely by accident of course. Sherlock took for ever in the shower John was convinced that at some point Sherlock forgot he was in the shower and just stood under the spray and thought. One day 40 minutes into Sherlock's shower John decided to make some tea, and because he was such a considerate flatmate had decided that he would ask Sherlock if his wanted some for when he got out of the shower.

 

He walked through the kitchen and down the small hall to the door that lead to the bathroom, and just as John was about to knock he heard it. The soft, but strong melody of what sounded like a song. He lowered his hand and strained his ears to try and make out the words but her couldn’t,  not because they were hard to hear, no. After John had noticed the sound it wasn’t hard to focus in on it at all. The reason John had trouble deciphering the words was because they weren’t in English.

 

This wasn’t a very big surprise, he knew that Sherlock was a step past multilingual. If you didn’t know him you would think he devoted his life to knowing every language under the sun. The one thing that was a shock however was how good it sounded.

 

Sherlock was musically talented but much past was john knew him to be. He had figured that Sherlock had mastered instruments other than the violin, but had simply picked that as his favored over all the rest he had learned, but it seemed that it wasn’t just musical instruments he had mastered. It was his voice as well.

 

The hint on edge that his deep dark voice put on the music made john's hairs on end, and it wasn’t hard to get addicted to the sound of that voice.

 

Throughout the next month John found himself standing outside the door of the restroom for the whole 45-50 minutes that his flatmate locked himself in the shower. It was a risky game john played, and he knew it. If he didn’t leave before Sherlock was out of the shower there was no way Sherlock wouldn’t notice the sound of him walking away from the door. To be honest, John was surprised that Sherlock hadn't already noticed, he supposed Sherlock got so lost in the song that he didn’t notice much of the outside world. Much like him with his violin.

 

But finally the day came, and John should have seen it coming really. 20 minutes into Sherlock's one man show he stopped abruptly. John held his breath not daring to move. And after a minute he almost thought he was safe, the he nearly shit himself when Sherlock popped his damp head out of the closed bathroom door.

 

“John, What do you want?” Sherlock asked with a quizzical look,

 

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted tea” John said after a minute, and Sherlock got that look on his face, The one he always got when someone tried to lie to him, and John just hoped to god that he would let it go. But He know that Sherlock wouldn’t, because he wouldn’t understand the meaning behind the lie.

 

“No you weren’t. What do you want” Sherlock asked again

 

“I don’t want anything.” It wasn’t a lie John hasn’t here for anything in particular. He felt weird admitting it though. Sherlock's singing seemed so intimate, he felt like he was doing something wrong after Sherlock was done. Like he had walked in on him but worst, because he stayed.

 

“Why are you here then.” Sherlock seemed confused, not something john saw everyday. A confused Sherlock was about as rare as a sunny day in London.

 

“I- well, I heard you singing, and- it’s- i was listening and it sounds really nice, what song is it?” John didn’t care all too much about the song, he cared more about the beautiful voice that had been singing it earlier.

 

“It’s called  dappere soldaat” Sherlock stated nonchalant

 

“ What does that mean” John was happy that the conversation was drifting away from the topic of why he was outside of the door.

 

“Brave soldier in dutch” John was a little shocked, but he didn’t jump to any conclusions, It could just be a coincidence. 

 

“Who wrote it?” He didn’t want to know, but he did. He needed to make sure.

 

“Sherlock Holmes” And with that John froze. God, he didn’t think. Sherlock had said. Then again when did Sherlock ever tell the truth about his feeling. Except for now apparently.

 

“This isn’t some kind of experiment is it. ‘How will John react when confronted by a homosexual situation’ type thing right.

 

“Yes John, I’ve been planning this all along. I planned of you accidentally stumbling upon me sing in the shower, and then listen to me while i was coincidentally sing a song i wrote about you, so that i could make you feel uncomfortable. Don’t you think there would have been a much easier way of figuring out how you would react when faced with a homosexual situation. I could have just kissed you. God sometime i wonder if you have brain a-”

  
Sherlock was cut of by Johns lips hitting his. He was a little off put by the feeling at first, but Sherlock easily got lost in the feeling of John's lips on his.


End file.
